The present invention relates to a clamp assembly, and particularly to a clamp assembly for an exhaust system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp assembly for clamping two pipes of the exhaust system together.
In automotive applications, a single piece of exhaust pipe is often required to extend a considerable distance along the length of a vehicle and to bend around various obstructions. As such, exhaust pipes are often provided in a number of separate sections which are coupled together. Each pipe section has a specific geometry or shape in order to avoid obstacles. As such, the individual pipe sections are positioned in a particular orientation relative to each other or the other components of the exhaust system (e.g. a muffler or catalytic converter) so that the entire exhaust system is properly fitted to the vehicle. To facilitate the process of creating an exhaust system with particular routing requirements, a mechanism and/or technique is needed that allows the exhaust pipe sections to be coupled to one another along with the other components associated with the exhaust system. Such a mechanism and/or technique is preferably relatively easy to use and allows for quick and accurate alignment of the individual components.
According to the disclosure, an exhaust apparatus includes a first pipe and a second pipe. The second pipe includes a block. The apparatus also includes a clamp positioned around a portion of a periphery of both the first pipe and the second pipe and is secured to the block.
In preferred embodiments, the first pipe is an outer pipe defining a passage and the second pipe is an inner pipe positioned in the passage. The outer pipe includes a side wall having a notch defined therein. The block contacts the side wall within the notch to prevent rotational movement of the outer pipe relative to the inner pipe.
The clamp includes a band and a flange coupled to the band. The band extends circumferentially about a portion of the periphery of the outer and inner pipes. The flange has a first fastener-receiving aperture defined therein and the block has a second fastener-receiving aperture defined therein. A fastener extends into both the first and second fastenerxe2x80x94receiving apertures to couple the flange, and hence the clamp, to the block so that the band causes the outer pipe to clamp to the inner pipe.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.